


Knifeplay

by Tendermeats



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Missing Scene, but this happened instead, dancing?, not a smut, was gonna be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendermeats/pseuds/Tendermeats
Summary: Finn flips the blade around in his hand. He seems so skillful, comfortable.Sean watches and Finn smiles at him.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Knifeplay

Finn flips the blade around in his hand. He seems so skillful, comfortable. 

Sean watches and Finn smiles at him. He takes a step closer. One hand landing on Sean's shoulder, the other palm up in offering holding the blade flat in his hand.

"Go on then. Give it a try" 

Sean slowly takes the blade in his hands. It feels foreign. 

He feels stupid. 

Uncomfortable. 

He's just staring at it. 

It's sort of pretty. The steel has a slight patina catching against the light. What seems to be Finns initials burned into its wooden hilt. 

Finn takes his hand not wrapped now around Sean's shoulders and grips Sean's fingers around the handle of the blade. With Finns hand still covering his he thrust their hands and blade out together in a sort of stabbing motion. 

Sean laughs a little, startled. 

"Are you trying to teach me how to knife fight?" 

Finn chuckles too. "Sure. Why not." 

He keeps his hand wrapped around Sean's, their fingers entwined around the blade. Finn shifts where their bodies are aligned, his chest radiating warmth against Sean’s back. 

Finn controls their movement of the blade. A quick swipe left. Up. In. Out and downward. Their bodies sway with each swipe and thrust. It feels like a strange dance and Finn settles his other hand on Sean's hip, gripping and guiding. 

After a while Sean laughs through the motion of the movements. Feeling warm and embarrassed for no real reason.

"Sorry to say it dude, but I don't feel like I'm learning anything" 

Finn rests his chin on Sean's shoulder, lowering the blade in their gripped hands. 

For a moment they are just standing there pressed together. 

Then slowly, softly his grip lessens and he steps back leaving Sean with the blade in his hand. 

He grins "You feel more comfortable holdin’ it though right?" 

Sean glances down at the blade, tilts his hand palm up, Finns initials peeking out from in between his fingers, then palm down, admiring. 

He shrugs his shoulder. Smiles back up at Finn. "Yeah, I guess I do." 

He raises his hand out towards Finn, palm up, fingers uncurling. 

Finn smiles, keeping his eyes locked on Sean he takes his blade back, twirling it between his fingers and sheathing it in one smooth motion. 

"Glad to be of service sweetie"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. I originally intended on writing a Finn/Sean Knifeplay smut, 'cause I want it, where like, Sean's laying in Finns tent breathing all shallowly and nervously but putting his trust in Finn and Finn gently slowly caresses the flat side of his blade down Sean's chest, his cheek, dips it into his open mouth and drags it down his tongue and lip- I wanted little cuts, light bleeding, tongues lapping- BUT this is what happened instead. So yup. That's that.


End file.
